toon_warsfandomcom-20200215-history
Professor Cyrus
Professor Cyrus is a professor turned principal of the Adventure Academy located in Rhybloflaven who taught the Adventure Squad many different lessons of the world and later even put them on a quest and helped save the world from the wrathful Fusion. He appeared as a recurring minor character in Kyle Carrozza's Mighty Magiswords cartoon and its Academy Shorts, and frequently recurred in Frozarburst's Magiswords Trilogy, Toon Wars: Shorts, and Toon Wars: The Final Days. He is almost always seen with his pet bird, Frank Paul, and enjoys teaching even when he's out of school. When Fusion returned again to purge all life on Earth, Cyrus told everyone the history of the Combiner Magisword and Centurion, and helped to maintain the combiner's functionality. Later on in Pax Morbidia, he told the story of the Unstoppable and how to defeat it. And in Echoes reunited with his old team, the Savage Six, to help fight against the Echo Corp. At the start of Toon Wars: The Final Days, he was sadly killed by the Toon God in an effort to sacrifice himself to save the last remaining survivors by giving him what he wanted. Fortunately, he was resurrected come the end of the arc thanks to the efforts of the Toon Force and inadvertently his teachings to Bimm, Familiar, and Simone. Appearance Personality From the start of the Magiswords series up to Toon Wars: The Final Days, Cyrus is portrayed as an outspoken professor with a country accent who enjoys teaching in almost every episode he appears in even when students don't agree with his methods. He often gets excited whenever he performs a lesson but at times doesn't realize some of his teachings maybe too much for he and his class to handle, which lead to Vambre and Prohyas having to solve it on their own with a Magisword. Since Magiswords were not part of the curriculum, also internally fearing the return of Fusion or dangers of obsession, he tends to forcibly remove the Magiswords from the two and place them in Bunky the Closet. He admits after one short to Bimm that in addition to the implications stated, he believes the students should be able to solve problems with their heads instead of always relying on the Magiswords to do their job, hence why in certain lessons, he requests her to join in despite her reluctance, once calling her a wuss. Nevertheless, he openly believed that she and his class would go on to do great things but is fairly uncertain at times with a few. Most especially the Warriors for Hire, who not only failed to graduate the Academy, but also had such an obsession with Magiswords that Cyrus feared would be key to Fusion's return. By the time they were adults and he became principal of the Academy, he still took the duty as teacher rather than just the onlooker and eventually had the courage to tell of the Knowledge Magisword, purposefully lying to his students about it's capabilities to test them feeling that the sword would be in the right hands even though Fusion's source of power was within the device. Ultimately, his fears would come to fruition when the Warriors themselves would gain the Magisword, take back the confiscated Magiswords from Bunky, and inadvertently lead to Glori accidentally unleashing Fusion once again. Cyrus would be the first to realize what happened, summoning the few students he knew he could trust. Though disappointed in the siblings, he still used his teachings to his advantage, telling and demonstrating the abilities of the Magisword to them to fuse into Centurion, acting as their stabilizer. He would be noticeably be most thankful when Fusion was finally destroyed and would since then be a gracious ally of the fusees, and later serve in the Toon Force with a place at the council as an advisor. Even then, he still enjoyed teaching not just those from Lyvsheria, but also the other worlds in the multiverse. His final and long term test, however, was that of Bimm's realization of herself, which he could tell was inevitable given the adventures she had been on. It too would become a reality when he gave his own life for the few survivors at the start of the Final Days, but returned at the end with the knowledge that Bimm and the Toon Force had finally succeeded, thus fulfilling his lessons to them. Abilities * Crossbow Prowess * Centurion Fusion Category:Professor Cyrus Category:Mighty Magiswords Category:Magiswords Trilogy Category:Magiswords Echoes Category:Fusion Wars Category:Pax Morbidia Category:Characters